bob_and_jack_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Episode 8
Justin wakes up and tells Selena about Aaron's surprise birthday party that Aaron's parents are hosting and that he is turning 26 years old, which 26 is Aaron's favorite number. The whole Jacobsen family are assigned roles to buy stuff for the surprise party since Justin can't do everything in the hours he had before the party started. Justin was assigned to buy the cake for the party, which he assigned that for himself. Selena is assigned to buy 26 balloons, since Aaron is 26 years old. Bob is assigned to buy the utensils for the party, Jack is assigned to buy the napkins for the party, and Lazy Pig is assigned to buy the biggest turkey for the party, which the biggest turkeys are found at The Turkey Finder. Aaron's dream present to get for his birthday is his very own L-pad, but his parents don't allow him to get one. Aaron's favorite cake flavor is banana cream cake, and the cake store ran out for a family that was previously in front of him. Justin had to wait 10 minutes for the Banana Cream Cake to be done. After Justin came out of the cake store, he meets up with a kid named Charles who wants a quarter, if he declined to give him one, he'd beat Justin up and take his cake. Selena then arrives at the party store to buy the 26 balloons, and the balloon clerk was trying to flirt on Selena because he thought she was pretty. Jack then arrives at The Napkin Emporium, and he requests 5,000 napkins since at Aaron's party, a feast will be held. Lazy Pig arrives at The Turkey Finder, and he is suffering to carry a 100 lb turkey since it is extremely heavy, surprisingly the turkey costed only $2. Lazy Pig then arrives home wanting help, but Bob said he can leave the turkey in the car, but Lazy Pig thought the turkey could melt. Then the Jacobsen crew noticed that Lazy Pig was pantsless. Then they head out to Aaron's party, and then their car got a flat tire. Then Justin calls Triple A to help reflate the tire, the guy who reflated the tire was generous to allow Justin to pay $5. Then, after that they arrive to Aaron's parents house where the party is hosted, Aaron is staying at his parents house for several days since his pipes are broken. Everyone is forced to hide for 3 hours so no one would get distracted. A minute before Aaron arrives, everyone gets silent. When Aaron got surprised by everyone, he fainted and he hit his forehead on the curb of the front door. They were jokingly saying everyone was here for a meeting for a book club, then they said just kidding. Aaron hasn't celebrated his birthday for 12-13 years. Aaron gets greeted by his Auntie Jacket, which she calls him baby names. Lazy Pig then rushes to the car for the turkey, and suffers to carry it. Then the turkey fell, and Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Barnes arrives, and their car was luckily not affected from the turkey. Uncle Jimmy then forgets his age since he was so old, and then Uncle Jimmy calls Aaron a scumhead. Uncle Jimmy didn't want to wait until 6:28 pm to sing happy birthday, because Uncle Jimmy was so excited for Aaron to open his present, and Aaron wants to sing happy birthday at 6:28 since 6:28 pm is the exact time Aaron was born. Then Aaron went to Uncle Bobby, and he told Aaron that he should of gave the food and his gifts to charity since he deeply cares about charity, then Uncle Bobby finally understands Aaron after his explanation. Then the Jeebsy Jeebies arrives, and they knock down his Gramma Applekins. The gang says that his party is jank, since they like hardcore parties, the Jeebsy Jeebies only came for the food. Mario then explains to Aaron that the gang isn't good friends to Aaron, then the Jeebsy Jeebies tries to hit on Miley since she was attracting. The Jeebsy Jeebies goes to try to annoy Mario, but Mario then punched them down, but Aaron got surprised that he knocked down Aaron's friends. Then Mario goes into a deep lecture with Aaron about the Jeebsy Jeebies not being Aaron's true friends. Then, Aaron goes to stand up to the Jeebsy Jeebies, but the gang yells at Aaron, and slams him down into the grass, and then Mario goes to choke slam the gang. Aaron's mom asks what happened to the Jeebsy Jeebies, and Aaron explains. Aaron's mom then calls 911 on the Jeebsy Jeebies, for sex harassing someome, threatening someone to die, and smacked people in the face, and playing loud music, and not caring about anyone, and the police are heading to the house. The police arrives, and sends the gang to jail, and the police tells the Jeebsy Jeebies they will be in jail for 40-45 years. The ending is the party continuing being smooth, and he finally received his L-pad, and he was happy. The party ended at 10:30 at night due to a dance-off. Category:Episodes